La Maison
by LonelyD
Summary: Entrer chez les Potter c'est comme être à la maison. / Epoque des Maraudeurs.


Fandom : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Personnages, couples : Sirius Black, les Potter en fond.

Rating : K.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, on dira.

Note de l'auteure : j'ai hésité à poster ce texte. Il a été écrit en une heure durant les Nuits du FOF sur le thème _Salut_. Comme je l'ai déjà dit quand je ne sais pas sur quoi écrire, j'écris sur Sirius ou Regulus. C'est presque devenu naturel, peu importe les thèmes à vrai dire. En l'espèce le salut pour Sirius lui vient des Potter ( que ce soit James et ses parents qui l'accueillent après sa fugue ou Harry qui lui redonne une raison de vivre ). Je me suis demandé si le texte avait intérêt, mais je me suis dit que voir Sirius être heureux a toujours un intérêt. J'espère que le texte vous plaira. _Bonne lecture_.

PS : j'ai toujours un texte ou deux en réserve sur Sirius et les conneries qu'il a pu faire avec James, si jamais ça vous intéresse.

* * *

 _C'est comme être à la maison._

C'est la seule pensée qui lui vient à l'esprit lorsqu'il passe le pas de la porte. L'odeur est forte : un poulet rôti, des légumes aussi. Il n'est pas particulièrement friand de légumes, mais il est certain qu'il les dévorera comme jamais au moment du repas. Il avance dans le couloir et entre dans la salle à manger qui est attenante à la cuisine. Il voit désormais la chaleur s'échapper du four, la vapeur s'élever d'une casserole. C'est de là que viennent toutes ces bonnes odeurs. Une aiguille s'agite sur l'horloge. Elle tourne vite, très vite et se met à hurler.

– _C'est l'heure de sortir le repas du four !_

Mais ça ressemble plus à un hurlement suraigu et s'il n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention Sirius n'aurait probablement pas compris ce que l'aiguille racontait.

Il voit passer Monsieur Potter qui le bouscule presque et il l'entend crier :

– Euphemia ! James est rentré !

Sirius avance encore et passe dans le salon. Un étrange craquement le fait sursauter, mais ce n'est que le fauteuil qui s'est allongé – et qui semble ronfler. Il n'y aucun portrait qui hurle, aucun membre de la famille poussiéreux pour proférer des insultes. Il n'y a pas d'Elfe caché dans un coin de la maison pour venir fouiner dans ses affaires et cracher sur son passage. Il n'y qu'une maison qui respire l'amour et la chaleur.

Sirius sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux – et il n'a passé que deux pièces de la maison.

Il fait volte-face lorsqu'il entend les escaliers craquer.

– Maman, murmure James lorsque sa mère arrive au bas de l'escalier et l'embrasse.

 _Maman._

C'est un mot que Sirius n'a prononcé qu'une seule fois, juste avant de partir – pour lui montrer à quel point il la hait. Il y a peut-être songé quelques fois étant enfant. Il n'avait pas plus de sept ou huit ans et il entendait les gamins de son âge appeler leur mère ainsi. Mais le regard si lourd, si froid que sa génitrice posait sur lui contenait toutes ses envies.

Il regrette seulement de ne pas avoir eu de mère à qui le dire.

Sirius détourne le regard en voyant Madame Potter prendre son fils dans ses bras. Il n'est pas tout à fait à l'aise avec ce genre de marques d'affection. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une étreinte reste le jour où les griffes de sa mère se sont doucement refermées sur son bras lors de son premier retour de Poudlard. Il n'a jamais oublié le « toi et moi, nous avons à causer » qui les ont accompagnées.

Dire que sa famille n'a jamais été très affectueuse est un euphémisme. Sirius était si peu habitué aux contacts physiques en arrivant à Poudlard que lorsque James l'a pour la première fois pris dans ses bras, il s'est mis à trembler – et a dû cacher ses larmes.

Il ne doit pas pleurer cette fois-ci. Il a quitté pour de bon l'enfer du 12 Square Grimmaurd. James l'a définitivement tiré d'affaire.

Il lui fait signe de le suivre à l'étage. Là non plus il n'y a pas de sinistres portraits pour se mettre à hurler – et ricaner s'ils parviennent à suffisamment vous effrayer, en particulier la nuit lorsque vous vous levez pour aller au petit coin. Au bout du couloir dont les murs ne sont pas ornés de vieilles tapisseries défraîchies et où règne une bonne odeur de fleurs, est signalée la porte de James. Une subtile banderole de Gryffondor est accrochée au-dessus du montant de la porte.

Finalement, James l'ouvre et le fait entrer.

– Désolée, ce n'est pas rangé. Je n'avais pas prévu que … je n'attendais personne, dit-il.

Sirius voudrait lui rappeler qu'ils partagent le même dortoir à Poudlard et qu'il est habitué à son désordre.

Il est déjà venu ici à plusieurs reprises, mais jamais encore il ne s'est senti si heureux de passer cette porte. Il retrouve aux murs les mêmes tentures que lui-même a pendue dans sa chambre et dans leur dortoir à Poudlard, les mêmes banderoles, les mêmes écharpes, les trophées et les manuels, les chaudrons entassés dans un coin qui prendront la poussière jusqu'à la fin des vacances d'été, les parchemins froissés qu'on ne ressortira pas et qui finiront sans doute par brûler – par inadvertance bien sûr. Il a l'impression d'être chez lui – _parce que tu es chez toi_ , il entend une petite voix lui murmurer.

Il sourit en voyant la tâche bleue qui tapisse le plafond et se souvient du temps qu'ils ont passé à essayer de la nettoyer, en vain.

Il y a tout autour de lui qui lui est familier et James et son sourire lui confirment qu'il ne s'est pas trompé. Il s'en voudrait presque d'avoir naïvement suggéré pouvoir être une gêne. Si la situation avait été inverse Sirius l'aurait accueilli sans la moindre hésitation.

 _Ne sois pas stupide, Padfoot. Tu fais partie de la famille._

Il laisse alors tomber son sac qui fait craquer le parquet et saute dans les bras de James, le sourire aux lèvres – non, non, il ne pleurera pas cette fois-ci, il le promet. Il n'a pas osé tout de suite – c'était trop beau, bien trop beau pour être vrai – mais il doit se rendre à l'évidence, il a bel et bien laissé derrière lui les regards courroucés de sa mère, les courants d'air, les cris et le spectre de son frère. Désormais le 12 Square Grimmaurd ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.


End file.
